


bedrest

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Ahsoka has a migraine. Unfortunately, there's not much Rex can do about that.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the migraine I've been dealing with for a few days, but at least it responded to medication today!

Rex comes back after a couple of hours. Or at least she thinks it’s been a couple of hours; she’s been drifting in and out of sleep, and checking the time sounds like way too much effort. But usually it doesn’t take any more than that for a supply run.

She listens to him moving around for a couple of minutes before the door to the designated bedroom - an empty room on the tiny ship they’d picked up after ditching the Y-Wing, plus whatever blankets they could find - slides open and he peers in.

She opens one eye and grunts to let him know she’s awake, and he kneels down next to her where she’s wrapped up in too many blankets (and sweating for it, but that’s the least of her problems right now). “How are you feeling?” he asks softly.

“Like my brain’s trying to burrow into my montral,” she mumbles.

“So a little better, then?”

She isn’t in the mood for joking about it and just closes her eye again. If she could manage to fall asleep for a few hours that would be nice, but the splitting pain in her head doesn’t seem inclined to let her.

“Anything I can get you?” Rex asks, his voice still blessedly quiet. “Something to eat?”

“Eh.” Her mouth already tastes funny, and the thought of eating makes her gut twist into a knot. “I guess you didn’t find any painkillers,” she says with some effort.

“Not for Togruta, no.”

“Twi'lek?”

“No,” he says sternly, the way he has every time she’s brought that up, “we are not experimenting with medication meant for other species.”

She harrumphs with as much vigor as she thinks is safe. It still sends a stab of pain through her skull. “Ow,” she complains, and Rex sighs.

“Try to rest, littl’un,” he says, and she hears him shift around on the floor before he presses a kiss to her forehead. It doesn’t exactly fix anything; her head is still pounding fit to burst, and she still feels like she might cry or throw up or pass out, but the affection makes her feel better, somehow. Doing anything with her face hurts, but she can’t stop herself from smiling. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” she mumbles, eyes still closed, and lets her smile fade as she hears Rex stand up and walk away, followed by the sound of the door closing.

At least she’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
